Harmonic disturbance is one of the disadvantages of using a frequency converter in power generation. The switching circuit of the frequency converter is one of the main sources of generating harmonic oscillations. Several measures for reducing said harmonic impact are known, e.g. grid filters, increasing the switching frequency, or paring of a number of turbines by optic fibre in order to desynchronize switching phases between the turbines. However, the known measures have at least one of the disadvantages of being expensive, increasing electrical losses or being limited in physical range in the case of paring turbines.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a power generator park with at least two power generator devices, while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.